Love Hurts
by Jeshikah
Summary: After Pan gets hurt by her boyfriend, Trunks beginis to realize his feelings for Pan, But what happens when Pan ends up with someone else??? T/P Ficcy... Please Read and Review


**Love Hurts******

By Videl 

~*~*~ 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I am but a poor fan fiction writer. Please don't sue. It's pointless, as I stated before i'm poor. (Not really but you don't need to know that!) 

~*~*~ 

Bra knocked on the door to Pan's room before entering. "Pick up the phone, it's Eric." Bra smiled and shot a wink to her friend. 

"Eric! Hi, I'm missed you! I wanted to see you today but with Goten moving into the apartment and all, i've been busy." 

"Yea.... Its ok. Don't worry about it." 

"Is everything ok?" 

"Yea, everything is fine. You want to go out to dinner tonight? I need to talk you." 

"Alright, but what do you need to talk to me about?" 

"I'll tell you at dinner. Pick you up at Eight?" 

"Sure thing! Love you, see you later." 

"Love you too." 

With that the two hung up before a very excited Pan ran into her best friends room, nearly trampling her to the ground. 

"ericcalledandhewantstotakemeouttodinnertonightandineedsomethinggreattowhereandithinkhesgonnapopthebigquestiontonight!!! 

Bra stood there stunned. Bra was one for talking a mile a minute, but she couldn't understand a word that Pan had said. "What?" 

Pan took a deep breath to calm herself. "Eric called, you already knew that but he wants to take me to dinner, and I need something to wear. He said he needs to talk to me, which either means he's finally going to ask me to marry him, or he's dumping me." 

Bra smiled a huge grin at her friend. "Well I definitely don't think its the latter. You two are so cute together! Plus you've been together for almost two years, i think it's about time the boy popped the question." 

The two girls laughed. "Go ahead and take anything you want out of my closet." 

"Thanks Bra!" Pan said and proceeded to the huge walk-in closet. 

~*~*~ 

The doorbell rang repeatedly. 

"Bra can you get that?" Pan said before applying her favorite shade of light pink lipstick. 

Pan looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a black knee length skirt, a white spaghetti strap shirt with a black sheer see-through blouse over it and a pair of lace up ankle high boots. She smoothed her hands over her hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail. "Well Son Pan, YOU, look great!" She winked at the mirror and proceeded to the living room of the apartment. 

"Pan!.... wow...." Trunks' jaw nearly dropped to the floor. 

"Congratulations Pan, You have made Trunks speechless." Bra giggled at her brother, "Eric isn't here yet." 

Trunks snapped out of his daze. "Eric, huh? Your STILL with him?" 

"Yes! Why, are you jealous?" Pan teased 

Trunks laughed and shook his head lightly. "Yea Pan, that's exactly it." Trunks stated as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm jealous of whats-his-face and i'll simply die if I cant have you!" trunks replied sarcastically before letting go of her. 

"Ha ha, funny Trunks." Pan replied as the doorbell rang. "Now if you'll excuse me underwear boy, I have a date." 

~*~*~ 

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Pan asked as she finished her dinner. 

Eric looked down at the table. "Pan, I need to be completely honest with you." 

"Alright." 

"I'm... I'm, well, I'm kind of seeing someone else." 

Pan sat there in complete silence. She didn't move at all. 

"Pan, please understand, I never meant for this to happen, I love you." 

"Don't." 

"Its not you Pan-" 

"Just Shut Up!" Pan closed her eyes as she felt tears beginning to surface. "You brought me out here, you act like nothing is wrong, you tell me your seeing someone else, and then you tell me you love me!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" Pan screamed, instantly gaining the attention of everyone around her. 

"Pan, I-" 

"Save it!" Pan shouted and ran out of the restraunt. Tears filled her eyes and mascara was smearing. 

_'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him....' _Pan thought as she continued to run through the parking lot. She just knew that she HAD to get out of that place, away from him. 

~*~*~ 

Trunks drove down Bale Street. The light flashed red and Trunks slowed down to stop. He could hear yelling outside at the restraunt to his left. 

"I hate you! How could you do this to me?!" a female voice shouted 

"Will you just calm down and let me explain?" came from a male voice 

"Let you explain?! What is there you explain?" 

Trunks looked to the source to all the commotion and saw Pan and her boy toy, Eric, arguing in the parking lot. He just watched the two, he had no idea what they were arguing about. Suddenly Trunks turned his care off the road and into the parking lot of the restraunt. Trunks quickly jumped out of his car and grabbed Eric by the throat. 

Eric had hit Pan and that was the reason for Trunks' sudden outburst. 

"Why did you hit her?!" Trunks asked as his grip grew tighter around Eric's neck. 

Eric scrambled trying to pry Trunks' hand's from his neck. "I...I...." 

"You what?!" Trunks yelled before tossing him to the ground and turning back to Pan. "Are you alright?" 

Pan ran to Trunks and burst into tears. 

Trunks rubbed Pan's back while he held her with the other. "Come on, i'll take you home" Trunks took Pan's hand and led her to the car. 

"What happened back there?" Trunks asked as he shifted his eyes from the road to Pan, and back again. 

"The bastard's been cheating on me..." Pan leaned her head against the glass window of the passenger side seat. 

"I'm sorry, I know how much you liked him." 

"It was just... a waste of time, like it always is." 

"Oh come one Pan, don't talk like that." Trunks pressed on the brakes as he he came to another red light. 

Pan just shook her head lightly 

Trunks turned to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You'll find someone who will treat you right, just give it some time." 

"You starting to sound like my father." 

~*~*~ 

To be continued. 


End file.
